codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Suspicions: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 101: Suspicions. Subtitles/Transcript 0:01:12 *Jeremie: Hi Aelita. *Aelita: So, have you finished the modifications for the Megapod? Are we going to be able to go back to the Cortex? *Jeremie: If you distract me everytime, I will never finish. *Aelita: Since I saw that picture of my father in there, I think about it all the time. *Jeremie: Ok but I will not let you go there without an adapted vehicle. Last time, Yumi could have died. *Aelita: Then when will we use it? *Jeremie: Patience. Now! I mean, after class. *Aelita: I love you, you're the best! *Odd: It's crazy! You mean that hurricane blew through the whole villiage of your relatives. *Yumi: And other towns in Japan as well. I'm sick about it. My cousin's school was torn to pieces. I really want to do something to help them. *Ulrich: Like what? Against XANA I know what to do… but storms are not really my thing. *Yumi: Ulrich, not everything is about the virtual world. *Odd: I've got a great idea! What about auctions? Every girl at school would fight to me and you… *Aelita: Are you ready? We will finally go to the Cortex! *Odd: Come on Einstein, tell me that my favorite little tubby is finally ready! *Jeremie: Totally! You'll see all the great things I added. *Yumi: But… I really want to do something for Japan. *Aelita: Obviously, but we really need to go back to the Cortex. *William: And what if Yumi doesn't go with us? *Ulrich: Are you serious? *William: Well, there's only four places on the Megapod, true? *Jeremie: It's true, you're not all forced to come. *Yumi: Ok so I'll stay here then! Thanks guys! *Odd: So what are th modifications? *Jeremie: I improved the direction, uploaded the suspension bio-particles and strengthened the power of the engine if we ever need to put on the turbo. *Ulrich: And if we are attacked? *Jeremie: I added a cannon. *Ulrich: You rock, dude. *Aelita: Guys! We will talk about modifications later. *Yumi: So… finance the reconstruction, I thought it would be a good idea to organize a party in the gymnasium. *Principal Delmas: It's not a good idea. *Yumi: What? No, you can't, I mean… *Principal Delmas: It's an excellent idea, miss Ishiyama. Let me check when the gymnasium is free… Volleyball, gym, dance, bridge. I guess that the only time slot for you is… tonight! *Yumi: Tonight? It's impossible I'll never have the time… *Principal Delmas: I'm sure that sirs Stern, Belpois, and Della Robbia will be glad to help you. *Yumi: Alright then, thanks Mr. Delmas. *William: After you, Aelita. *Aelita: Thanks, your nice. *Ulrich: What a showoff… *Jeremie: I fiddled with some virtual peripheral devices, they are going to allow you to throw away the data of the dome directly in the supercomputer. Settle down, I launched the virtualization. *Aelita: Hurry up Jeremy. *Jeremie: Scanner Aelita, Ulrich, Odd. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Virtualization. *Ulrich: Hey, could you not be more careful?! *William: Calm down, nobody died. *Aelita: That's enough, let's go. *Odd: Wow! Aelita is super stressed. *Jeremie: I'll activate super speed. 0:06:13 *Jim: Ah, this reminds me of the time I took charge of the Rolling Stook's tour. *Yumi: Rolling Stook, is it a band? *Jim: Yep, I even made their whole tour in Europe, something crazy. But I'd rather not talk about it. So… The only thing left to do is… do it. *Yumi: Yep, let's do it. *Jeremie: Watch out, be prepared… Energize. Just a last small detail… Here we go, the new Megapod is ready! *William: I have the feeling it's the same… isn't it? You wanted him to update the body, and what next?! Don't exaggerate. *Odd: Come here my little tubby on castors. I'll pilot you like you've never been piloted. *Ulrich: What? Why would it be you? *William: I agree with Ulrich. It should be me… *Aelita: I vote for Odd. He practices all the time with his video game. *Odd: You're right! I improve like a boss in Galactic Destructor. I rock. *Jeremie: I saw you're high scores, you're definitely the best. I'll give you the control. Transfer. *Odd: Thanks Einstein(s), I was waiting for it for too long. You'll see, I'll be perfect. *Ulrich: Are we going or do you intend to speak for an hour? *Odd: Watch out, things are going to shake! Isn't it a sport? *William: If you say so… *Aelita: Wait, it's not over yet. *Jeremie: Great guys, but be careful. *Ulrich: Do something or we are going to end up in pieces! *Odd: Hold on, I'll handle this. So, who's the best? *William: You're sick, Odd. *Odd: Well then next time take the bus. 0:09:43 *Yumi: It's for a good cause, it's super important. *Girl Student: Yeah, Japan, I know but not tonight, I have a math test tomorrow. *Guy Student: And I'm stuck with my parents. *Yumi: Yeah, that's it. *Male Helper Student (not yet possed): Hi Yumi. *Yumi: Do we know each other? *Male Helper Student (Rémi): Yes, we're in Lv1 class together. You know. Rémi, first row, on the right. *Yumi: Ah yes I see, Rémi. What can I do for you? *Rémi: I'm free if you want. *Yumi: Free? *Rémi: Yes, I can help you. You know, for your party - for Japan. *Yumi: That's great, thanks a lot. It's going to be over here if you want. 0:10:37 *William: Ok, how does it open? *Aelita: The last time it was oppened durring a shock. *Odd: And when we need it, there it's not. Of course. *Aelita: We really need to go in this time. *Odd: What the heck? *Jeremie: It's weird, it looks like… Aelita activated the opening. *Aelita: And what if this door had simply been created by my father? *Ulrich: You think so? *William: The last time you went in the dome, you saw a picture of your father, didn't you? *Aelita: Yes. *William: Then why can't we stay here, the answers to your questions are inside. 0:10:48 *Yumi: Oh, no. I can't believe it. You broke the sound system! *William: Incredible. The place is hallucinating. *Ulrich: Yeah, I've never seen anything like that. *Aelita: Look, the console! It's there that we need to put the virtual keys Jeremy made. *Ulrich: Calm down, Aelita. You don't have any reason to be worried, your dad is a good guy. *Odd: Yes, he even sacrificed himself to let us destroy XANA. *Jeremy: I 100% agree with you. With the information you'll get, you'll see that he has nothing to do with X.A.N.A.'s return. *Ulrich: I hope you're right Jeremy. *Jeremie: Here are your peripheral devices. Go on. *Aelita: I'll go. *Odd: Hop! I love to play leapfrog. *Jeremie: Watch out, something's happening! *William: Quick, we need to catch her. *Ulrich: Oh no, Odd! *William: I got you. *Odd: We're bad. *Ulrich: We were taken by surprise, that's all. Come on, maybe we can help Jeremy. *Aelita: I'm falling. *William: I'm not going to let you go. *Aelita: William! *William: Go! *Aelita: Oh no, William! *Jeremie: Courage Aelita, you're almost there. *Aelita: I'm there, Jeremy, I'm there. *Jeremie: Hurry up, the card! *Ulrich: She made it. *Jeremie: That's good, it's downloading. *Odd: We were so lucky. *Ulrich: Can You think of something to reassure Aelita? *Jeremie: I hope so, I got a lot of data to analyze. *Odd: You were great dude! *William: I've been trapped too. *Odd: Yeah but without you Aelita would not have succeeded. Bravo! *William: It's great how you're good when you're not playing solo. *Ulrich: Yes Yumi? *Yumi: Ulrich, please help me. *Ulrich: Ok, we're coming. Come on, we need to help Yumi. *William: I'll come with you. *Jeremie: Aelita, it's good. I have the data, I started the analyzing, and I will bring you back to the Skid. 0:15:32 *Yumi: Guys, thank you, thank you, thank you! *Odd: What do we do? *Yumi: Odd hmm… You take care of the garlads, William the spots, and Ulrich, you repair the sound system. *Ulrich: Hmm… The sound system, are you sure? *Yumi: Yeah hurry we don't have time to waste. *William: I can take charge of it if you want. *Yumi: No, we do like I said or we will never have the time. Okay? 0:15:54 *Jeremie: Aelita. Aelita? *Aelita: You found something? *Jeremie: Listen. It's the data. Aelita, the data of the supercomputer containing the cortex. *Aelita: What? What does it have? *Jeremie: It's quantum. *Aelita: Like the one of my father? *Jeremie: Not like the one of your father, it's the same. Exactly the same. *Aelita: No I can't believe you. Why would my father do this? A supercomputer that X.A.N.A. could use to come back? It's a nightmare… *Jeremie: Sorry. It doesn't make sense, but I'll keep searching the data. Take your time to come back if you want. *Yumi: Is it repaired? *Ulrich: No. It's not easy, it completely broke. *Yumi: I actually think you aren't putting forth enough effort. *Ulrich: Maybe if I got some rest, I would make it through! *Yumi: Maybe on Lyoko you're the king, but here you're nothing. *Ulrich: You know what? For me it's the opposite. I prefer the Yumi on Lyoko than the Yumi 2.0. *Yumi: The Yumi 2.0? *Ulrich: Yeah, the one who's always giving orders! And you know what? I don't like little chiefs so I'm going. Bye. 0:17:22 *Aelita: Dad? Is it you who has done this? It's you who created this machine? Answer me, please… Was it you who has allowed X.A.N.A.'s return? *William: Listen… I'm probably not the best person to tell you this but I think you should go back to help Yumi. *Ulrich: Yeah? I really don't see why I would do that. *William: Listen, I know it's easier to fight on Lyoko than to cope with things like that but without you, Yumi will not make it through. *Ulrich: I really don't understand you. Are you sincere? Nevertheless, I would bet you have a crush on her. What are you looking for, then? *William: Listen… I was just fed up of being seen as the bad guy. Everybody can have a second chance. 0:18:18 *Jeremie: Aelita, a tower has been activated. *Aelita: What? Where? *Jeremie: In the desert sector. Quick! *Aelita: I'll deal with it. *Yumi: We will never finish in time. I'll have to cancel. *Ulrich: Need a hand? *Yumi: You came back. I'm really sorry guys. *Odd: It's very beautiful but I think we have a really big problem. *Jeremie: Watch out, X.A.N.A.'s attacking. *Odd: No kidding… I don't want to be a kill-joy but there's only one access to the gymnasium. *Ulrich: Yeah… What do we do now? *Yumi: We are trapped. *Odd: Like a rat. *Yumi: Ah, X.A.N.A. repaired the sound system. *William: Are you thinking like me? *Ulrich: Yeah. *Odd: And what are you thinking about? Because, I don't read minds, actually. *Ulrich: On three, we charge. It's our only chance. *Yumi: 3… *Odd: …2… *Ulrich: …1… 0:21:26 *Rémi: Wow, what happened? *Odd: Bro, you fainted… Don't you do hypoglycemia? *Rémi: I don't know, it's the first time that happened. *Yumi: Great guys, we have not even been touched. *Odd: It's ok, can we continue? *Yumi: You're right, we have a lot to do. So Rémi, decorations and Ulrich and William you two can take care of the lights. *Odd, Ulrich, and William: Sir, yes Sir! *Jeremie: Aelita, where are you going? *Aelita: I need to look, no… I need to feel Lyoko. You know, this world just looks like my father. *Jeremie: What do you mean? *Aelita: The desert is beautiful, and calm. Not unstable and chaotic like the Cortex. So yes, the supercomputer is maybe the same as Lyoko's one, but I feel it, here I don't have the proof but I know it, my father's not responsible for X.A.N.A.'s return. *Jeremie: I would like to understand what's going on, Aelita. I promise. Category:English Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Season 5 Category:Subtitles Category:Suspicions